Dendrite growth in semiconductor packages can devastatingly interrupt the proper operation of a semiconductor circuit. To avoid such growth, some semiconductor packages attempt to seal the semiconductor such that it will not be exposed to air. Unfortunately, however, air can leak into such packages, thwarting such attempts to limit the dendrite growth.